


Sinners

by victorianvirgil



Series: 13 Days of Halloween (2020) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 'Tis The Season, F/F, Fem!Logan, Fem!Patton - Freeform, Fem!Roman, Homophobia, So here we are, fem!Virgil, fem!logicality, fem!prinxiety - Freeform, in case you couldn't tell lol, patch is patton. scarlet is roman. vanessa is virgil. & logan is logan, raised catholic!logan, religious homophobia, tw homophobia, tw religious homophobia, yes it's a femslash halloween au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: On Halloween night, high school seniors Logan, Patch, Scarlet, and Vanessa start their evening content with handing out candy and watching whatever horror films they can get their hands on. Scarlet, however, convinces her friends that this is not enough, and they should go to a haunted attraction together in hopes of finally pushing Logan and Patch into each other's arms. Even if it's out of fear for their lives.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 13 Days of Halloween (2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Although it is not necessary, it is recommended that you read these fics on tumblr prior to reading this fic.
> 
> Eros - https://victorianvirgil.tumblr.com/post/190278004616/i-guess-kinda-of-a-suggestion-yeah-okay
> 
> Girls - https://victorianvirgil.tumblr.com/post/611428243408568320/can-i-get-uhhhhh-scarlet-and-vanessa-both
> 
> Both fics come chronologically before this one, so in order to get a better/more-full understanding of the girls' dynamic, I would suggest starting there!
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!

The darkness sang like dead spirits in a graveyard, slipping through the air without reservation. There was no hesitance to it, no apology, and Patricia Eros shivered as she debated on whether or not to take Logan’s hand.

On the loveseat adjacent to the chair Logan and Patch squeezed into was Scarlet and Vanessa, the former in a curly pink wig and a corset dress of the same color. Vanessa, of course, was Princess Bubblegum’s girlfriend Marceline, black tank top, dark denim jeans, and a red bass in hand not straying too far from her normal appearance, though, so if not for her counterpart, it would've been damn-near impossible to tell.

Scarlet flinched as a man with glowing white eyes appeared in the mirror behind the protagonist of whatever Netflix show they were watching, snuggling into Vanessa’s shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, Patch couldn't help but glance at Logan dressed in white as the goddess Athena, imagining a world in which she could engage in such thoughtless intimacy. But that was not the world they lived in, so she allowed herself two and a half seconds to just look at her friend.

Pin-straight dark hair shone like precious metal in the sun from the blue glow of the television, intelligent eyes scanning the moving pictures on the rectangular screen for clues. _Always looking to solve a mystery,_ Patch thought to herself as she tightened the hand in her lap into a fist to avoid reaching out. _Even if she is one herself._

“Right, Patty?”

Patch looked up to see Scarlet Emyr smiling her way, lipstick smudged ever so slightly. _Right, sure._

“Don't call me that,” Patch said without further elaboration, feeling Logan’s shoulder brush against her leg as the other shifted. Sitting on the arm of the chair, the brief second of contact nearly sent her over the edge and like a switch, her skin was alight. Burning from the inside out.

Instead of surrendering herself to the cruel, unforgiving hardwood flooring beneath her, she fixed her white-spotted red bandana, pulling two frame pieces out to keep her hands busy. Blue eyes remained lowered until Vanessa cleared her throat, turning the show off with a decisive click of the remote.

Waiting until three pairs of curious eyes were on her, Vanessa began. “I think we should go to a haunted house.”

Scarlet immediately jumped up, face glowing like a sugar-filled kid on Halloween. Probably because she was. “Fuck yes! Let's show off how hot we all are.”

“A squad indeed: an ancient Greek goddess, Rosie the Riveter, and two cartoon characters who they couldn't even let be together until the last episode,” Logan grunted, clearly still holding a minor grudge against the _Adventure Time_ creators for that last bit.

“It’ll be fun!” Scarlet argued, stripping her girlfriend of the seasonal blanket on her lap before pulling her to her feet. Vanessa landed firmly, black Vans sure of their purpose.

Patch and Logan exchanged a look, knowing a losing battle when they saw one.

“Alright, do we just leave a ‘take two’ bowl out on the porch?” Patch asked. “I'm still supposed to be on Candy Duty.”

Grinning so widely that her fake vampire fangs nearly threatened to fall out of her mouth, Vanessa said, “Oh don't worry, I have an idea.”

-

“I just think it's sad that you turned the light off on Halloween, it's only seven-thirty,” Patch sighed, wondering what her mom and little brother would think to find the house abandoned, sodas half-empty and Dorito bags down to their last few chips.

“Doesn't seem very spirited,” agreed Logan.

“Oh, hush. What's more Halloween than going to a haunted walk-through with your best friends?”

“Anything, Scar, just about anything.”

Scarlet turned around in the passenger’s seat of Vanessa’s Kia, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

From behind her, the red, oozing letters reading _Salem’s Lot_ bled through the wooden sign, Vanessa turning her directional on at the miniature sign a couple hundred feet after that reading _Salem’s Lot’s Parking Lot._

“Spooky,” Logan nodded, an uncontrollable giggle escaping from Patch before she could stop it. Something just sort of a smile spread across Logan’s lips as she adjusted the gold circlet on her bicep.

“Very,” Vanessa agreed as she shifted into park. The song playing from Scarlet’s Halloween playlist cut short, but she seemed too excited to care. “Get out, losers.”

Patch and Logan obliged, following the couple as they navigated the dirt path to the concession stand where they would buy their slightly-overpriced tickets and wait for over an hour before being allowed entrance.

The bright, flashing lights from the fake church made Logan’s breath hitch, and without thinking, Patch said, “You don't have to go in, don't worry. I can wait this one out with you.”

“No, no . . . we already paid,” Logan shook her head, gaze flickering between Patch’s eyebrows to the erected crosses in the front of the first building. “It's fine, I’m fine.”

 _You're not,_ Patch wanted to say, force the other to just _look_ at her and say it. _You're scared, but that's okay. I'm here for you, here with you._

Instead, Patch let the fingers of her left hand lace between those of Logan’s in her right. Her knees nearly gave out beneath her when the other gave a gentle squeeze before beginning to walk.

Scarlet and Vanessa were ahead of them, but neither had been as severely traumatized by the Church as Logan. She had grown up Catholic, and neither her parents or her priest were accepting, having prayed rosary after rosary for penance after confessing to having kissed a girl.

A woman hung from one of the crosses, an actress who portrayed agony so well in her eyes as she whispered, “Please . . . please get our whole you still can. Don't end up like me . . . don't.”

Logan began to shake, but Patch squeezed her hand tighter. Again, she repeated, “You don't have to go in.”

From a speaker hidden God-knows-where, a chorus of children recited the _Hail Mary._

_“-Full of Grace, the Lord is with thee.”_

“It’s fine-”

_“Blessed are thou among women-”_

“It’s fine I just-”

_“Pray for us sinners, now, and at the hour of our death.”_

“AMEN!” the woman on the cross shouted, and when Patch turned back to Logan, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Without knowing what else she could even do, Patch tugged on Logan’s hand and pulled her into a kiss.

Time froze and the darkness receded like the tide, pulling further and further away as Patch closed her eyes and allowed herself to have this moment, this one moment, of bliss. Logan would pull away, yell at her and probably take off into the woods, but Patch didn't have to worry about the repercussions of her actions, too impulsive for her own good.

But Logan didn’t go running, didn’t make Patch regret a thing. Instead, she pulled her lips away and buried her shoulder into the crook of Patch’s neck, the smaller wrapping her arms around Logan’s waist to support her weight.

“Oh shit, kid, are you okay?” the woman on the cross asked, breaking character and probably looking surprised. But Patch wasn't looking, couldn't look away from Logan if she tried.

“Yeah,” Patch spoke for her, lips brushing against the top of Logan’s head before she guided her up and started to lead her back to the picnic tables decidedly placed under the lights. “We're okay, you're okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> i know it's been a minute since we posted for the 13 days of halloween, but it was honestly a pretty ambitious goal with what we both have on our plates right now. please forgive us, as i continue to forgive the simpsons creators for releasing their treehouse of horrors in november
> 
> anyway, ty so much for reading! "day six" is now officially done!!
> 
> until next time,  
> ronnie


End file.
